


【墨白】枝枝叶叶离情 05

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 墨渊/白浅
Kudos: 5





	【墨白】枝枝叶叶离情 05

05.  
师父的那几句话，说的不轻不重，不疼不痒，却着实把白浅这只老狐狸震的外焦里酥，如果不是师父亲口这样说，她实在是不能相信原来师父对她有这样的心，现在呢，即便是亲耳听见师父这样说，还和师父上上下下的翻滚了不知道多少次，肚子里也有了个落地生根的，她还是觉得有些不能相信的虚幻，她和师父？师父和她？师父一早就对她有意思？那她当初嫁给夜华的时候师父干嘛去了？她翻来覆去的想，翻来覆去的想，怎么想怎么觉得不可思议，看样子师父并不是对她临时起意，并不是到了北海的时候，为了救苦救难才顺手收了她，按照师父的话来看，师父应该是去北海的时候就已经做了这样的打算，那北海之前呢，她愁眉苦脸的琢磨着，师父对她的这番心思，到底是从什么时候开始的呢，不会是在她和夜华大婚之前吧？

她坐在师父的寝室里，先是望着窗外发了一阵子的呆，想起来很多在这寝室之内发生过的前尘往事，那时候，她满心里只有一个夜华，都说缘定三生，那时候她一直觉得夜华就是她这辈子的姻缘，半点也没想过别的，可是，如今这样一个人坐在这，看着这些个陪伴师父不知道多少岁月的物件，渐渐有些别的滋味涌上心头，她第一次平心静气扪心自问，这么多年过去，她对师父，只是朴素无华半点也不掺杂其他的师徒情分么？

原原本本的一个是字都已经到了嘴边，又被她咬着舌尖咽了回去，若是从前，无论什么人面前她都能说的光明磊落，现在却实在是有些说不出口，而且，嫁也嫁了，娃也有了，如果还能这般斩钉截铁的说出来一个是字，未免太伤夫妻情分，虽然，她一向也不大明白夫妻情分到底是个什么东西，从前与夜华一处的时候，和在青丘的时候比起来，是有些不同，真回想起来，却又好像并没有很大的不同，她还是那样一个不上心的散漫人，就算是夫妻之间的鱼水之欢，也不是很热衷，也许是因为年纪上的差距，也许是因为经历想法的不同，她和夜华之间总是隔着一些什么，夜华对她，不可谓不好，不论什么也总是依着她的意思，只有在涉及到阿离的时候，才会有分歧，可是那些个分歧也都不声不响的搁在一旁，渐渐成为过去，这样一想，她就很是有些惶恐，她和师父两个如今也同样做了夫妻，该不会到头来也混到那个程度吧？

不知不觉暮色低垂，她还在撑着头坐在那发呆，一点也没察觉一天已然接近尾声，在青丘那样子等待了师父七万年之后，她别的本事都没长进，只有一方面出息的很，那就是对时间的模糊感觉，折颜常说，如果换做别人，整整七万年，必定不知道已经放弃了多少回跑了多少次，她却并不醒觉，炎华洞里晨昏定省，她对师父从来都是毕恭毕敬，尽管那时候师父什么也不知道，她却不曾有过半点轻慢懈怠，不知不觉，不知不觉，一眨眼就是七万多年光阴，青丘的水都不知道变化了多少次，她却还在青丘闭门不出的静心等待，从那以后，她就对周遭的时日没有了明显的感觉，北海二百多年，她也并未觉得如何，好像不过就是一个多月，三五个月，又或者，不长不短的几年罢了，

她对自己说，那样也不奇怪，因为她那时候身中迷障，连自己是什么时候又是如何的化作了原身都没印象，更何况其他呢，

墨渊进来的时候看见的就是这样的景象，一身月白衣衫的女子，撑着头，专心的看着窗外，全神贯注想着自己的心事，连他走进来都没有觉察，他暗自叹息，这模样看来，他的小十七还真不是一般的心大，想他堂堂战神，座下弟子众多，哪个不是十分了得，唯有这个昔日里最疼宠的小十七，总是这样不长进的模样，让他如何能够放心的下，

他本来打算过去给她加件衣衫，迈开步子的瞬间又改了主意，这是他的寝室，只有他和她两个人，再也没有旁人眼中和嘴里的是是非非，他又为何要苦苦守着咫尺天涯的距离，既然她不醒觉，那么他就拿出昔日为人师的气魄，教导到她全然醒觉不就行了么，

他于是就这样无声无息的走过去，寝室的门在身后无声合拢，半点也没有惊扰到她，一直到他在她身后坐下，她才转过头看来，瞧见是他，瞧见他就这样大模大样半点也不矜持的坐在她身后，有些惊讶，却也没有那么惊讶，这让他心中生出一些隐秘的欢喜，他的小十七，也不总是那么不解风情的木头脑袋，

他从背后伸出手去，将她搂在怀中，那一惯握剑的手，如今正轻柔的抚摸着她的小腹，她的身子僵硬了一瞬，而后又放松下来，只是红了耳根，他瞧着好笑，打趣的话都到了嘴边，忽然意识到一个要紧的问题，她对他的亲近这般不自在，到底是因为亲近她的人是他，还是因为这些年来她都不曾这样与人太亲近？

许是被他轻柔抚摸的情分温暖了，他那一惯不解风月的小十七，居然蠕动几下，主动在他怀里寻得一个舒服的位置，他一手还是那样护着她，另外一手则是搁在了她心口处，隔着衣衫，探寻着她心口的疤痕，白浅低头看了看，抬起手来，窸窸窣窣的声音里，将自己的衣衫解开了些，然后扭着身子转过来，他的手搂在她腰间扶着，怕她扭着身子不舒服，退后一些，让她能够再转过来一点，如此这般，她胸口上的那处疤痕就在他眼皮子底下，他垂眸去看，她又主动将衣襟拉开些，让他能够看得仔细，他用心看着，还伸手过去用心触摸，

她有些不好意思，却也没有闪避，只是低声说，也没什么，不过就是一块伤疤，别人看不见，只要你不嫌弃，我也不觉得怎么样，

他抬眼看着这个总是这么迷糊的小十七，这是她为他供养心头血留下的伤疤，他又如何会嫌弃，白浅给他看的有些尴尬，想要合拢衣衫的时候却被他拦住，他低下头，温暖柔滑的舌尖在那伤疤上细细舔过，白浅的脸顿时红了，随即抖着身子闷闷惊叫一声，他在吻着那处伤疤，她急急喘了几口气，本来握着自己衣衫的手不由得用力抓紧了几分，这还不算，吻过那处伤疤之后，他的吻蔓延开来，借着衣襟散开的便利，吻过了她优美的脖颈和肩头，这已然让她脸似火烧，他却又将她搂紧了一些，衣衫自然而然又滑落几分，他温热的唇游走到了她胸口上，这样的火辣实在激烈了些，她骤然受惊一般的想要避开，身子也往后缩了缩，他的唇已经覆了上去，隔着贴身小衣，吮吻着那一点凸起，她急促呻吟一声之后，是推拒，也是恳求，纤纤素手移到了他肩头，正在这时，小衣的结扣已经被他解开，衣衫滑落，曼妙的景象呈现出来，她慌乱的不得了，他却就势含住吮吸起来，

那滋味实在说不出来，白浅的身上滚烫却又没有气力，这场面对她来说实在太刺激也太震撼，她心里懵懵的，完全摸不着头绪，只是想着，这个时辰，不是应该正在吃晚饭么，胸口的感觉已经在全身蔓延开来，她恍恍惚惚的，好像已经醉的一塌糊涂，要不然就是中了自家的媚术，要不然，为何会在与自己的师父做这样的事，她上半身的衣衫已经所剩无几，大片的肌肤赤裸着，却并不觉得清凉，不知道什么时候窗子已经关上，她的胸口上湿漉漉麻酥酥的，暖热的感觉在全身涌动，反应过来的时候才感觉到某个地方已经濡湿的厉害，她明明已经这把年纪，却还像才出生没多久一无所知的狐狸崽子一样，根本不知道该怎么办才好，

后来发生的，只能说是水到渠成，她就这样跨坐在师父腰间，人就这样被师父搂在怀里，满身都是被疼爱过的痕迹，呻吟着，蠕动着，贴合着，就这样与师父一起享受着鱼水之欢，那么深沉而又圆满的欢愉，让她忍不住仰起头来又哭又笑，这是从未有过的浸润滋味，她只觉得自己从头到脚从里到外都是欢喜愉悦的，肌肤滚烫，面若桃花，一身薄薄的汗，

激荡过后，余韵悠长，她埋首在师父肩头，许久才算是平复，身下却还被他严严实实的顶着，她有些幽怨的低声说着，差不多就行了，

耳边传来浑厚悦耳的笑声，她那一向禁欲的很的板正师父，正在吮着她的舌头，同时含糊说着，有些事，不试试，怎么会知道是个什么滋味，

她想说，这话不正是应该拿来说你这个没羞没臊的老神仙么，无奈上上下下同时展开的进攻之中，她根本就说不得话，那滋味太陌生也太勾人，她不由得抓紧了顶天立地的师父，呜呜咽咽的承受着，那晚饭自然就往后延了些时辰，

吃饭的时候，她一直被师父抱在怀里，他好像很喜欢这样抱着她的感觉，一顿饭吃的不紧不慢，她本来要奋发图强一下自力更生的，奈何鏖战之后身上无力，腿上酸软，手上也没有力气，师父看着她那这般不济的样子摇头叹息，

她忍不住嘟囔着，知人知面不知心，谁知道你这样的板正神仙也会这样子欺负人，欺负的还是个后生晚辈？

她自己也觉得很是丢脸，被吃就被吃吧，总是这么个被吃的丢盔卸甲的程度，岂不是把青丘的脸面都丢尽了么，

正这样气鼓鼓的，忽然听见师父说，夫妻之间，哪里需要那么多脸面，如果要脸面，那也做不得和美夫妻，

她有些疑惑的转头看去，师父也正看着她，他方才说那句话的声音和态度，实在不是一惯的师父教导弟子做派，又特别的蛊惑人心，眼下瞧见他这样近在咫尺的笑着模样，她那好色的狐狸心肝都跟着颤了颤，一时昏头涨脑的，居然主动凑过去在师父好看的唇上亲了亲，还伸出舌头去顺便舔了舔，

师父纹丝不动坐怀不乱，只是淡定从容问道，好吃么，

她居然也稀里糊涂回答说，好吃，好看又好吃的很，

师父笑了起来，那样子实在太好看，她得了失心疯似的，就这般摸着师父的脸吻上了他的唇，他口中还残留着方才的酒香，越发让她沉溺，不知不觉，她伏在他怀里与他就这样亲吻在一处，师父被她亲吻的往后挪动了些，窸窸窣窣的声响里，她一再的贴上去逼近，到最后，师父整个人都被她压在了身后的石壁上，她这时候才醒觉过来自己做了多么不正经的事，才要起身退开，却被师父搂着腰身不放开，

他低哑的的声音说着，浅浅，点了火又想跑，不道义，非我昆仑墟弟子所为，

她撇了撇嘴，有些委屈，也有些不情愿，却还是在他魅惑的笑容里俯身靠近，又一次吻上了他的唇，这一次战火蔓延，她食髓知味，再也没有想过要从他怀里逃开，亲吻的滋味如此美妙，被他拥抱的感觉实在太好，她这只色欲熏心的不争气狐狸，全然忘了被非礼轻薄的人是高高在上的师尊，只是一味沉溺在这场久旱逢甘霖的和风细雨之中，等到被师父扑倒在身下，碗筷杯盘都跌落在地也无人顾及，她只是伸开手臂搂着他的脖子索吻，很快这亲吻就变成了别的，

她很是有些惊惶不安的含糊说着，不行吧，还有一个小的呢，

师父淡定回答，有何不可，如果有了身子就不行，还哪里会有神仙会去绵延子嗣，

她懵懵懂懂的嗯了一声，师父那么厉害，师父说行，那自然就是行了，这样一想她也就再无任何负担的随着师父去了，夜里稀里糊涂的渴的厉害，闭着眼睛起来喝水之后又躺下，才想起来，不对呀，师父又不曾婚配，也不曾有过这方面的经验，如何能这般笃定资深？

第二天早上，她破天荒爬起来伺候师父更衣梳头，师父看着她的眼神实在太深情太温润，让她心跳如鼓，手都开始有些抖，

穿戴整齐，师父搂着她说，若是困乏，就再接着睡，不妨事，

她低低说不睡了，准备回去自己的房间，

那搂着她腰身的手臂无声收紧，她还没来得及说下去 ，就已经被人勾着下巴抬起脸来看着，这般被登徒子调戏的姿势之下，她越发拿不出气势来，只能小声小气的说着，要去收拾些东西搬过来，这里什么都没有，不大方便，

说完这句话，她眼瞧着师父眼里犹如烟花绽放一般神采奕奕，却还是看着她没有放开手，她眨了眨眼睛，后知后觉明白了怎么回事，于是踮起脚尖，蜻蜓点水一般在师父唇上亲了一下，等了等，还是没有被放过，于是咬了咬牙，很是有些报复的重重亲了上去，

未曾想，正中某人下怀，醒过神来的时候才发现不知道被亲了多久，临走之前，师父还特别摩挲了几下她的唇，等到师父出门之后，她才发现自己的唇有些肿，这样子如何出去见人呢，不由得气的跺了跺脚，随即想到，天老爷，她这是在做什么，还真成了情窦初开的小姑娘不成，

不知道为什么，这念头让她站在那，抚摸着自己的唇，着实笑了好一会，然后才自言自语的嘟囔着，真是丢人丢大发了，


End file.
